eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4789 (20 January 2014)
A panicky Lauren legs it to Jake and Sadie’s house, Carol in pursuit. Incensed, Max grabs Jake when he opens the door. When Jake insists he and Lauren are over, Max’s angered further –he’s going to walk away now she’s pregnant?! Lauren insists she isn’t. Carol realises Bella’s watching and takes her back upstairs. Max demands answers and reminds Jake of what he threatened if Jake and Lauren carried on seeing each other. Lauren’s trying to get Max to leave when Sadie walks in. Sadie’s shocked when she realises Jake’s cheated. Lauren apologises and she, Max and Carol leave. Jake’s thrown when Sadie calmly starts making dinner but Bella doesn’t want what Sadie’s cooking. Back at No.5, Lauren rails at Max. Max initially blames Carol then quickly apologises. Carol advises Max to listen to Lauren. Later, Lauren admits to Max she said exactly the same thing to Bella that Max said when she caught him cheating – she’s realised she’s not Bella anymore, she’s him. Lauren plans to go round and talk to Bella in an attempt to make things better. Bella asks Sadie if she’s angry with her because of what she saw. Gutted, Sadie confronts Jake. Jake insists they can get over this and begs Sadie not to leave, she knows what will happen to him. Max and Lauren find Jake sitting alone in the house, Sadie and Bella have gone. Jake’s angry and Lauren’s horrified to see he has a bottle of booze. She tries to stop him drinking; he shouts at her to get out before throwing the bottle at the wall, smashing it. Jake’s rueful when he realises a shard of glass has cut Lauren’s face. He apologises but Lauren flees. Max calls Jake pathetic and follows Lauren. He finds her sitting outside No.5 but when he joins her she heads inside. Bianca’s relieved the pregnancy test wasn’t Whitney’s and comments that’s all they need. Suspicious, Whitney questions Bianca who admits that Carol’s got cancer. Whitney thinks the kids have a right to know but Bianca insists they should wait before telling them. Cindy suggests Liam should try bulking up and is dismissive of TJ. Liam’s clearly smitten but TJ thinks he could do a lot better. David returns home bearing Cava to celebrate being boss at the car lot but Whitney’s in no mood to celebrate. TJ tells Whitney Liam’s got woman troubles. Bianca’s not impressed when Terry’s late for tea because he’s been helping Kat cut the animal carcass up; he’s wearing a shirt of Alfie’s since his own is blood-spattered. At dinner, Liam asks for pasta. TJ lets slip that Liam wants to bulk up because Cindy’s into muscle men. Liam denies it but Whitney notes his defensiveness. Carol returns home and reveals the pregnancy test wasn’t Lauren’s. Thinking she’s covering for Liam, Whitney insists it was hers. She claims it was a scare after messing around with Johnny but she’s since taken another test which was negative. But when Whitney talks to Liam, he denies the test was anything to do with him. David advises Liam to go for it if he likes Cindy. Liam’s considering texting Cindy when TJ walks in. Liam tells him Whitney lied about being pregnant. Cindy gets a text ‘Need 2 CU’. She heads to the playground where TJ’s waiting. TJ tells Cindy her pregnancy test has been found – what are they going to do about it? Linda’s coming up with grand plans for the Vic, Mick thinks her food idea’s good but insists they should stick with the refurb they agreed. Linda proposes asking his dad for cash but Shirley’s totally opposed to it and Mick supports her. Nancy suggests they could ask Wayne to sort the rising damp to save money. Linda and Mick realise Nancy’s been seeing Wayne behind their backs. Mick tells Nancy to get Wayne round to give them a quote. Mick’s matey to Wayne and he agrees to do the work at family rates. Linda’s appalled until Mick reminds her of the saying ‘keep your enemies closer’ – he’s got a plan. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes